Worried An AnnieBertl OneShot
by hanjizoelovestitans
Summary: Annie Didn't show up for dinner one evening. This made her lover, Bertholdt, worry. It made him worry so much that he got help from Reiner to help find. Just a simple Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin AnnieBertl One shot.


Annie's eyes were barely open. It had been a long day of training well a long day of resting in her case. She slacked off a lot today and even ended up sleeping when out of site of the Instructor. She needs to lie down before she passes out. Bit by bit Annie started to remove her harness. Not even caring, she slung her harness to the corner of the Lounge room. Everyone was allowed in the lounge room, males and females alike. After the uncomfortable harness and her, Trainee Jacket was off she removed her hoodie to show a white strappy shirt and then she slid off her boots, which added to the pile of her 'useless' clothes. When Annie found herself in some comfy, suitable lounging clothes, she threw herself on the sofa.

"Ugh, just think when all this time wasting training is finished I can move and live within Wall Sina," Annie sighed as she tried to make herself comfortable, "But I guess I'll have to wait until then." Annie began to shake, "Ugh cold in here as usual." She forced herself out of the comfy position to light the fire. Annie was really the only one who would come here at this time and then she would leave for dinner like every night.

Annie reached for the pair of stones which sat on the windowsill, slammed them together with her strength and out popped a spark which lit the fire what would be used to heat the young girl.

Annie threw herself on the sofa again. Without a care in the world, her eyes closed...

The tall, slender guy, who was holding two lamps one in his right another in his left, ran over to his friend, "Reiner, Reiner" he called over. "Have you seen Annie? She wasn't at dinner."

"No, I haven't. I haven't actually seen her since she was trying to get away from the Instructor during training," His friend replied in a tired tone.

"Reiner, can you help me find her?"

"Bertholdt, I'm tired I need some sleep."

"Reiner please!" Bertholdt asked desperately.

Reiner sighed "Alright then."

"Thank you, Reiner." Bertholdt gave one of the lamps to Reiner and just as he was about to run off in one direction he was halted by the grasp of Reiner's hand grabbing his arm.

"Y'know Bert, ever since you started going out with Annie, you've been staring more."

Bertholdt began to sweat with nerves, "Wha... What?!"

"What I'm trying to say is that you stare too much. Even other people would be able to tell." Reiner sighed, "Alright let's get going. You go that way, and I'll go the other."

Both of them ran off to look for Annie.

Annie tossed and turned while lying on the sofa. A few seconds later she jolted upwards. After her vision had got back to its normal state, she noticed the time. "Fuck... I've missed dinner," she mumbled to herself. The fire had already died out. She sighed "If only Bert were here," she smiled to herself, "he would get all overprotective of me. I even bet he's getting help from Reiner to look for me." She giggled under her breath.

Just before Annie had time to put her boots on, the door swung open. At the door stood a tall guy; Annie knew exactly who it was. It was Bertholdt.

"Annie?" Bertholdt started, "You missed dinner."

"I know I've missed dinner, I've just woken up after all," Annie replied in her usual annoyed tone.

"I've brought you some food and a blanket." Bertholdt handed over some bread but kept the blanket on his other arm.

"Thanks, Bert" Annie replied as she gratefully took the food and sat down with it on the sofa.

Bertholdt joined her as well wrapping the blanket around them both. When Annie finished eating, she leant on Bertholdt. Bertholdt's only respond to this was to wrap his arm around her.

Annie began to blush. "This is pretty comfy,"

"Do you want to lie down? It'll be more comfy that way." Bertholdt suggested

Annie nodded.

Both of them lied down; their faces inches away from each other. Bertholdt's hand was around Annie's waist ensuring that she would not fall off the comfy sofa. With their faces inches away, Bertholdt leant in to kiss his lover. At first, Annie tensed up but soon after her lips are relaxed. She was kissing her boyfriend back. After the soft, lingering kiss had come to an end, Bertholdt moved down to kiss Annie's neck.

Annie let a few grunts and moans escape from her mouth.

Bertholdt lifted off her neck; "I love you, Annie." He said while gazing into her crystal, blue eyes.

"I-I love you too," she said. Her face started to grow redder by the second. "Bert..."

Bertholdt was holding her tighter.

"Please let me go."

"No. I don't want you to leave me."

Annie smiled.

She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck; while he moved down to suck her shoulders.

"A-Ahhh..." Annie moaned.

Bertholdt lifted off her neck and gave her a long, passionate kiss. As Annie got a hold of Bertholdt's soft, fluffy hair, she kissed deeper. This made Bertholdt slowly insert his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as her lover's tongue invited itself in without question. When Bertholdt got the full satisfaction of the long, passionate kiss, he drew away and proceeded with kissing down her neck and shoulders.

"A-Ahhh... B-Bertholdt," she moaned out in pleasure.

Bertholdt smirked and removed her shirt. To expose her premature breasts

"Eeep!" The coldness hit Annie's breasts causing her nipples to grow harder by the second.

"You don't mind do you?" Bertholdt asked in a sweet, kind voice.

Annie slightly looked away, "N-No I don't mind."

Bertholdt moved down her chest, placed his mouth around Annie's nipple and began licking around it.

"Ahhh!" Annie moaned while her blush grew darker and darker.

Bertholdt trailed his mouth down her stomach and continued kissing around her belly.

Annie put one of her hands on his soft hair and slightly grips on it as she tensed up.

Bertholdt lifted up his head and smiled as he slowly but seductively pulled down her trousers and underwear. He started by playfully licking around the girl's vagina then he sneakily inserted his tongue to make Annie tense up even more than she already was.

"B-B-Bert... Ahhh!" Annie moaned out as her grip became tighter on his hair.

Bertholdt moved his tongue around causing Annie's grunts and moans to turn into an orgasm.

"A-Ahhhhhhh… B-Bert… F-FUCK… AHHHH!"

After Annie had got the full satisfaction she wanted, she pulled up her underwear and trousers, pulled her shirt over herself freezing body and snuggled up to her lover.

Bertholdt smiled as he wrapped his arms around her along with the blanket.

Seconds later, they both fell sound asleep.

Reiner walked into the dark building, his lamp being the only light. He walked around the room, shining the light in every place. He made his way over to the corner of the room where Annie had her pile of her 'useless' clothes.

"These are Annie's clothes," Reiner said to himself. He continued looking around the dark room, and there they were. Annie and Bertholdt together snuggled up asleep on the sofa. "I need to wake them up; if the Instructor saw them together like this, he would get mad and probably kick them out."

Reiner shook Bertholdt. No response. He tried again. No response.

"If Bertholdt won't wake up does that mean..." He gulped, "I'm going to have to wake up Annie." Reiner gently shook Annie.

Her eye's shot open and her fist jolted forward into Reiner's crotch

Reiner fell to the floor, his hands over his crotch, "fucking hell Annie," Reiner started in a higher pitched voice, "Why the fuck did you do that."

"I need to be prepared if someone would attack me in my sleep." She said in a faint voice while her face shown that she was angry.

Reiner stood up, "Annie can you try to wake up Bert? I've sought to wake him up, but he didn't move a bit and to be honest I don't really want to carry him back to the dormitories."

"Fine," Annie stood up and leant over to Bertholdt her face inches away from his. She raised her fist and punched him in the balls.

Bertholdt jolted up cupping his balls. He nearly heads butted Annie but she moved her head at the right moment so he didn't.

"Annie! What the fuck! He's your boyfriend."

Bertholdt sat up, "What was that for?"

"You didn't wake up," Reiner yelled over Annie's shoulder.

"R-Reiner?" Bertholdt said in shock.

"Pretty much everyone is asleep, we need to get back to the dormitories before Sarge finds out we're out of bed after hours."

Bertholdt nodded and stood up. "We need to get back then." Bertholdt said while picking up Annie's pile of 'useless' clothes.

"I've got it, Bertholdt," Annie said while taking her clothes of Bertholdt.

They all walked out of the building and started heading to their dormitories.

Bertholdt walked over to Annie, "I liked it earlier; you made lots of cute noises." He whispered

Annie's blush started to come back to her, "u-uh Ehehe," she replied nervously as he face grew redder and redder.

After Annie was at her dorm and she was safe and sound, Reiner walked up to Bertholdt with a cheeky, devilish grin on his face "did you do anything?"

"Wha..." Bertholdt replied

"Did you do anything?" He repeated

Bertholdt scratched the back of his head, "well erm... Yeah, you could say that."

"What base?" Reiner queried

"Well... Erm... We started at base 1 and moved up to base 3."

Reiner high fived Bertholdt, "Nice dude, nice."

Then they walked into the dorm and headed off to bed.

~The next day~

Everyone was in the mess hall collecting their breakfast. As usual, Sasha was trying to bribe people to give her some of their food. No one was giving her food. When everyone finished eating, they started heading back to their dormitories to prepare for the day ahead. Bertholdt and Reiner were about to leave, but they saw Annie walk in. Annie ignored them and just sat down with her breakfast for the day. Bertholdt and Reiner made their way over to Annie.

"So Annie, how are you?" Reiner sniggered

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." She replied in a sarcastic tone

Reiner nudged Bertholdt, "I'm going back to the dorm, come join me when you've finished."

Annie's face started to turn red with embarrassment "SHUT THE FUCK UP REINER!"

Reiner left the room with a smirk on his face.

"Hehe Sorry about him," Bertholdt said with embarrassment.

"Let me guess, you told him,"

"Yeah I did. Sorry,"

"What did you say to him" Annie queried

"Just that we got to 3rd base, I didn't go into any details I swear,"

"Good, I don't really want anyone to know that we did that. I don't want people calling us the new Hannah and Franz."

Bertholdt chuckled. "C'mon you better eat up; everyone is meeting in the lounge in 15 minutes. I don't want you being late."

"Alright then, Bert."

Everyone was fully suited up and in the lounge, everyone apart from Annie.

"Annie's late," Jean started, "She wasn't at dinner yesterday; she woke up late; showed up late for breakfast and now this? What is going on with that girl?"

"Jean, just be patient. She might just have something on her mind." Marco replied while smiling.

Jean rolled his eyes, "fine."

Annie walked in.

"ABOUT TIME!" Jean yelled

"Shut the fuck up horse face, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!" Annie yelled back without ease.

She walked over to Bertholdt "Hey Bert, look at that" she pointed out that Jean and Marco were both sat on the sofa where they were last night, "to think they have no idea what happened there." She and Berthold burst out with laughter.


End file.
